


I'm in love with the shape of you

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, There's no plot, but it's mild i swear, i'm a liar, there's only feelings and fucking in this, we're here for the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: “I’m sorry, what?” Derek asked him, stunned.“I know it sounds crazy, ok? But I was thinking about it, and to be honest it does make a lot of sense, Derek.”“Please, Stiles, enlighten me how having sex with someone I can barely stand, even in dangerous situations, will help me trust them?”“First of all, ouch. Second, fuck you, that is a lie..."





	1. Come over and start up a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> That friend with benefits fic that no one asked for and I always wanted to write.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  

They had just come back from fighting the last monster of the week and Stiles and Derek were at each other's throats again, giving Scott something close to a migraine. He just couldn’t take it anymore.

 "I don't care what you guys have to do, but both of you need to get your shit together ASAP. I won't let you put the pack in danger because you keep pulling each others pigtails. It isn’t cute anymore."

 "Scott, weren't you there? I followed the fucking plan. Mister ‘I don't trust anyone’” - Stiles pointed to Derek - “was the one who felt the urge to improvise and nearly got us all killed."

Derek’s head snapped up."If you had listened to me when I told you I saw that damn witch pull a blade out of her clothes, we wouldn't have been here in this position to begin with. And now you want to talk about trust?"

"Now I'm the untrustworthy one? Let me tell you one fucking thing Derek, you're right, I don't trust your judgement. And I trust it even _less_ when a woman is involved."

Scott was watching them close in on each other again, briefly wondering why Stiles was lying about trusting Derek.

"I don't care if you don't trust me in the slightest Stiles, what I care about is that if we are in the field, we have to work together and you need to listen to me."

Scott sighed. Now they were _both_ lying. _Why were they both being so fucking dense_?

"Me? Listen to yourself! What have you done to earn my trust? Bring trouble into our lives? Disappear every time things got rough? Run away when we need you the most?"

Everyone in the loft fell silent. That was a low blow. They knew Derek had to distance himself from Beacon Hills, had needed to pull his life together. As soon as he had done that, he came back to help.

"Guys, enough with it, okay? Everyone is worn out and angry and I understand-" Scott started, only to be cut off by Derek.

"What do you want from me Stiles, huh? Do you want me to say I'm sorry that I didn't stay in Beacon Hills when I had just lost the ties I had here? Lost my pack? Or that I had to go away again because the woman who destroyed my life was suddenly alive and powerful, and once more out for my blood? You can fucking forget about that, because I'm not apologising for getting my shit together away from this place. At least I tried to do it," he added, almost spitting in Stiles’ face.

 "Oh, so now you're blaming me for being possessed? For being used as a weapon against my will? For never getting over the blood on my hands and the memories in my nightmares? I'll tell you what Derek, you are right,  I am broken, and I probably always will be, but it takes one to know one," Stiles told him, jabbing a finger at his chest.

 The whole pack flinched and that was it, Scott was ending this discussion even if he had to roar them both into submission. He let his eyes bleed red and the alpha tone carry in his voice.

 "I said enough! Both of you need to learn how to work together without putting everyone else in danger, or no matter what happens I'm not calling for your help, I'm not sharing the situation with you, I won't ask for advice. You're not my Beta, Derek, but if you want to help to protect the town that is your legacy, you'll have to back down and work with Stiles. And it doesn't matter that you're my emissary, Stiles, I'll push you away from the pack until you get your head out of your ass and work with Derek. I don't care what you guys need to do for it to happen, but do it. Sooner rather than later." He let his eyes bleed back to normal and sighed, looking around the loft before continuing.

 "This is for everyone here, if you want to stay in this pack, in this family, you'll have to act like it. Now, everyone go home to get cleaned up and get some rest. We’ll talk later." Turning his back on them, he held a hand out for a sheepish Kira to take. She waved to their friends and followed him out.

While they descended into the elevator, Scott heard Lydia and Parrish say their goodbyes too and Stiles say that he would give Liam and Mason a ride. He sighed and Kira held him close.

"Do you think this is going to work?" she asked, face buried in his neck.

"It better work, cause I can’t give myself the luxury of being without either of them. Stiles is my emissary and my best friend. You know I'm lost without him. And Derek is almost like a brother to me nowadays: _wolf brothers_ , as he once said. He’s learned a lot, changed for better, and he knows a lot more than I do about being a wolf. If they won't work this out, I'll be in a lot of trouble."

"They will,” Kira said as they walked towards his bike. “I'm sure that as soon they put their stubbornness behind them, they will."

"You know what's weird?" he said, holding out Kira’s helmet for her. "Both of them were lying about trusting each other. And I think deep down they know it, but it feels like there's all this animosity holding them back, like they're so used to disagreeing and fighting that they don't know how to do anything else. I hope the ultimatum helps, because I don't know what else to do." Scott sighed before putting on his own helmet and climbing onto the bike.

"They're going to figure it out, let's just hope it doesn't take them too long." Kira smiled at him before climbing on behind him. "Now, home, please. We need to shower and sleep-" Scott’s  tummy made an angry noise, interrupting her. “And eat,” she added, her laugh muffled by the helmet.

**

Almost two weeks free of trouble found Stiles lying in his bed during summer break, staring at the ceiling. Scott was giving him the cold shoulder and everyone else in the pack had their own matters to deal with. Kira was attached to Scott’s hip (probably doing something coupley and unbearably cute), Malia had moved out of Beacon Hills with her father, his father was at work with Parrish and Lydia just gave Stiles what probably was the most stupid idea of his life.

“WHAT?” he spluttered, sitting up in the bed, taking the phone away from his ear to check if the caller ID was right, because it was impossible that Lydia had just suggested what he thought she did.

“Sex, Stiles. Do I need to spell it for you? Let’s be honest, there's always this stupid, almost static, and very palpable tension between the two of you when you’re in a room together. We all know it. It's like a flight or fight impulse, but in your case it’s fuck or fight. If we are being honest here, for a while there I thought you guys had a fling that summer before that damned Darach showed up. I guess what I am trying to say is that having sex with Derek would ease the tension between the two of you in a healthy and fun way. It's a perfect plan, really. You both will probably enjoy it, Scott will stop whining, and the whole pack will benefit from it. ”

Stiles was alternating between scoffing and gaping at the phone, stunned into silence as Lydia continued _shocking him_.

“What Stiles? Are you telling me that you never even thought about at least making out with Derek? I mean, you know we all know you’re bisexual, right? You’re not dating Malia long distance, are you? Nah, you would have told me. Derek and Braeden aren’t an item anymore either, so what is the problem? By the way, please close your mouth, it's not pretty when you look like a fish out of water.” How did she _always_ know what his mouth was - “Answer me dummy.”

“We both know I can’t keep my mouth shut and talk at the same time.” He could practically see Lydia rolling her eyes, so he smirked and continued. “There are so many flaws in this terrible plan of yours. First of all, I haven’t even come out to Scott yet - though with his super nose, I probably don’t need to - but even if, and I’m saying if here, I wanted to do Derek - because let’s be real who wouldn’t tap that - there’s many things you haven’t considered. One, Derek hates my guts. Two, I don’t even know if he swings that way. Three, why would he be interested in me of all people? And last but not least, it’s a fucking awful idea Lyds. I can’t even begin to count the many ways it could blow up in our faces.”

On the other side of the line Lydia sighed and whispered something that sounded an awful lot like ‘stupid boys’.

“Listen to me, Stiles. One, no one who hated you that much would put their life in danger so many times to protect you. Two, you’re one of the few people who can actually make Derek Hale _smile_ when you two are bantering. Three, I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re being a little shit at someone else, or just being a smartass. Trust me, he likes you, in his own weird way. He probably likes you more than the whole pack.” She stopped,  giving him a chance to protest, but Stiles didn’t manage one word before she carried on.

“Also, I don’t think there is such a thing as heterosexual wolves. There’s too many things involved in the laws of attraction to born wolves, like scent and bonds and energy, and who knows what else. I think even Scott had something for Isaac, and to be honest I thought him, Isaac and Allison would end up together before everything went to hell and Isaac took off to France with Chris. Stop overthinking, for all we know we may not live to see graduation, so woman up and go get into Derek’s pants.”

With that she hung up and left him to overthink every second of their talk. The more he thought about it, Lydia’s idea seemed less and less crazy.

Since he met Derek, Stiles had always felt an uncontrollable urge to poke the werewolf with a proverbial stick. He and Derek got under each other’s skin like no one else could, right from their first meeting and every time after that. Even when they were trying to save each others asses, they bickered. In the almost three years they got to know each other their relationship had changed. The initial distrust and distaste had given way to some trust, planning and playful quips. Along the line, helping and saving Derek had stopped being a question and had become a certainty.

As he had said to Lydia, anyone with eyes would be attracted to Derek; the guy was the definition of tall, handsome and broody. Not to mention hotter than the sun. But Stiles always could see a little more than that. Derek was a huge dork, who read Stiles’ books every time he dropped by, sneaking out some of his comics when he thought Stiles wouldn’t notice. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for: Stiles discovered he was actually finishing a joint degree in History and Mythology and Folklore when Peter killed Laura. Under the growling and scary eyebrows, Derek was always trying to do the right thing to save everyone. Even when it backfired insanely, he was always trying to do the right thing, which in Stiles’ book counted for a lot.

Lydia was right about something else too; for some time he did think their relationship was evolving towards something else. Derek spent the summer looking for Erica and Boyd, but always dropped by to check on Stiles and make sure they were all safe, always looking dirty, scraped and moody, which almost always ended with Stiles trying to cheer him up. It was like Derek was seeking shelter from the pain in those moments, and he was happy to provide company and distraction. But then Jennifer happened and Derek stopped coming, and their lives became hell again and Stiles dismissed it all.

So to put it simply, yes, Stiles was very much attracted to Derek, but he highly doubted he would feel the same way in the slightest towards him. When the thought of “ _this has never stopped you before_ ” in Lydia’s voice occurred to him, however, he had to agree. As insane as Lydia’s plan was, he had nothing to lose. He had said worse stuff to Derek and hadn’t been punched yet, so it was at least worth a try.

**

Derek had just closed his Skype window with Cora when he heard the Jeep pull up in the parking lot. If he didn’t know her any better he would say that it was something she orchestrated. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever shit Stiles had in mind to annoy him with today.

“I gave you keys for emergencies, not so you can barge in whenever it pleases you.”

“You should have seen that one coming. I’m me, Derek, what do you expect?”

Derek shrugged because, yeah, fair enough. “What do you want, Stiles?”

“Ok, so, I was on the phone with Lydia, and she is dating Parrish, did you know? She also said that she is keeping contact with Cora, which actually blew my mind because I thought both of them hated each other, but thinking about it, maybe they were flirting? Who know-”

“Stop rambling and tell me why are you here because I don’t have the whole day.”

“Why? You do nothing, you’re not working, you’re not back in college yet, that I know, you-” At Derek’s glare he shut his mouth and breathed. Better be done with it. “Lydia gave me an idea to make things better between us and to help the pack and make Scott stop giving us that disappointed puppy look.”

Derek looked at him suspiciously for a second and then nodded. “I am listening.”

Stiles sat on the couch facing him, and taking deep breath, let everything out in a rush.“She said there is too much sexual tension between us and that we should fuck it out of each other.” He winced internally, realising how that must have sounded.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Derek asked him, stunned.

“I know it sounds crazy, ok? But I was thinking about it, and to be honest it does make a lot of sense, Derek.”

“Please, Stiles, enlighten me how having sex with someone I can barely stand, even in dangerous situations, will help me trust them?”

“First of all, ouch. Second, fuck you, that is a lie, I know it, you know it, everybody knows it. Nobody throws himself in danger as many times as we do for each other and still hates said person.” So what if he was using Lydia's argument against Derek, he needed to get some results and judging by the complicated look on Derek’s face, he was sure he was onto something here.

“Third, I also like you. I wouldn’t call what we have friendship, but you are more than just someone worth saving. You are funny and witty and we both know that we banter a lot because we like it, so don’t try to lie to my face again.” Stiles breathed in,resigning himself.

 Now came the difficult part.

“Fourth and most important, neither of us take sex as a light thing. I wouldn’t go out there having sex with anyone I didn’t know or trust in the first place because it is something private and my insecurities have insecurities.I wouldn’t show that side of me to just anyone. And I know you wouldn’t too, Derek. I know enough about Kate and Jennifer to understand how it must feel for you.”

Every word Stiles spoke cut Derek like glass. Everyone knew, then. How he was controlled by his feelings, how they used his body against him; took his free will and humiliated him, used him like a mere tool to hurt his family and friends.  Derek got up and walked towards the window, clenching and unclenching his fingers while taking a deep breath in an attempt of reign his feelings in. He wanted to be anywhere but here, wanted to do anything but have this conversation with Stiles, even less so facing him.

“If you do think you understand it, why are you even here asking me this in the first place?” he asked, voice flat.

“Because even if I am a shithead, I’m not evil. At least not now that there’s no ancient Asian spirit controlling my body,” he added, laughing humorlessly. “What I mean is, I don’t have any intention to use sex against you. I don’t have an ulterior motive to be asking this. I mean, yeah you’re hot, I have eyes and hormones, but it would be something for the two of us and between the two of us. I wouldn’t tell anyone if you didn’t want to, even Scott.” At Derek’s snort, he rephrased. “Okay, we know I would tell Scott. I mean werewolf nose. He would sniff you on me. But the point is, I wouldn’t...hold it over you. You’d be gaining the exact same stuff as me.”

“And what would that be?”

“Trust? Pleasure? A better relationship in the field? I mean, if I trust you with something so personal as my body, why wouldn’t I trust you with everything else? And I think the same goes for you.”

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He still didn’t understand why they were having this conversation in first place.

“There are so many things wrong with that plan, I don’t even know where to start. I mean, what, you think if we fuck the next day I will start trusting you can handle yourself in the face of the danger? That it would make you less human, less breakable, less stupid, less of a liability? How does this even makes sense to you? I mean, you gotta understand that sex doesn't equal trust!  Let’s not mention the fact that you never _considered_ that I’m not attracted to you, or even if I was, that our age difference would be a problem for me. What about my sexuality for the matter, or the fact you’re literally the son of the man that arrested me twice? How did your brilliant mind never account for all of those things, Stiles? Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?.”

When he finally stopped talking, Derek was breathing hard. He wasn’t aware that he talked so much, Stiles’ words had made him wary and he couldn’t stop the words flowing out of his mouth. When the ringing in his ears stopped he noticed that everything in the loft was so still that for a second he thought Stiles had left. Turning around, mostly to confirm it, he saw the look of pure hurt on Stiles’ face. The realization that he had said too much hit him hard. Stiles looked like Derek had just slapped him across the face, and Derek wished he could take it all back.

Stiles lowered his eyes and answered so low that Derek only could hear because of his enhanced hearing. “You’re right, it’s a stupid idea anyway.” With that he turned around and was out of Derek’s sight before he could even stutter Stiles’ name; the only trace of him being in the loft at all was the stench of humiliation and hurt that had been left behind.

Derek huffed out a breath.  He could already hear Scott yelling.

The thing about Stiles is that no one, not even Peter, could get under Derek’s skin like he could. From their first real interaction, he kept challenging him, showing Derek that it didn’t matter how loud he barked, deep down, Stiles knew Derek wasn’t going to bite him, not really.  He was right, hurting him or anyone in the pack wasn’t his plan. He came back for Laura and when he found his sister’s dead body he carried on trying to protect the town like a real Hale would. Even when he messed up, he was still trying to the right thing.

Two years later, Derek had calmed down a lot, and he could finally say he was on his way to healing the many scars he had. The loss of his family, Kate’s deceiving, losing most of his pack, sacrificing his Alpha powers to save Cora, all the times his love was used just as a plot device in some evil woman’s story. Finding his true wolf form was the first big step in the road to healing; connecting with his heritage made him feel close to his family again, soothing some of his fears, helping him finally find some peace.

But even now, in his “Zen Derek” form (as Scott liked to call him), Stiles was one of the few things that could make his calm waters become a raging tide. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself that this time would be different, the moment Stiles opened his mouth to taunt him, all his control would go flying through the window.

Stiles reminded him of everything in his youth that he wanted so badly forget. Sometimes Derek could swear he was related to Paige, because they were so alike. Both of them had that way about them that irked Derek from the first look: they had that witty, ‘take none of Derek’s bullshit’ attitude, the same ‘I’m smarter than you everyday of the week’ smirk, and all those things were infuriating. They also had the same moles, the same soft smile, the damn doe eyes that already doomed Derek once, and he promised himself that he wouldn’t fall for that again.

Stiles was also younger than him, and the Sheriff’s son. Okay, so both arguments were kind of out of the window now, because Stiles turned eighteen last month, and dating Derek would probably be the least dangerous thing Stiles would get himself into, thinking about it. Derek and the Sheriff had a great relationship at the moment - he probably wouldn’t object it, if Derek took care of Stiles in the right way.

Derek paused. _Dating? Who said shit about dating?_ Stiles wanted to fix something, and obviously, the horny teenager he was, he thought that fucking things out of each other would improve their relationship. As if trust could be obtained by dropping your pants.

For all Derek knew, Stiles wasn’t even attracted to him. Ok, no, that was a lie. Stiles Stilinski was probably attracted to anything human and of legal age. But apart from all the raging teenage hormones, Stiles never left anything else for Derek to pick up on. Not having any feelings for each other _would_ be a good thing: no fear of attachment, no jealousy, and maybe they could even have good sex. Fun sex, even.

“Why am I even considering this?” he muttered, walking through the loft. “This screams bad idea. It‘s a stupid idea, made to blow up in our faces, it makes no sense, and I’m not even attracted to him.” _That, right there, is a fat lie,_ Cora’s voice sing songed in his head. Derek smiled. His conscience always took on Laura or Cora’s voice, and usually they both did nothing but make fun of him. Sitting back on the couch, he decided the best course of action was to wait.

He would find a way of apologising to Stiles later.


	2. And trust me I'll give it a chance now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, warn a guy!” Stiles yelped, sharply.
> 
> “You wanted me to agree to your plan and I did. This is me helping you -the faster you finish, the faster we get out.”
> 
> “What about you?”
> 
> “What about me,” Derek said in a flat tone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day to be grateful, and to show you all how grateful and happy I am for all the kudos and amazing comments, here another chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys have an amazing day, and that you like this one too.

It turned out destiny decided that they had better plans for them less than a week later.

“Are you sure about this, Scott?” Derek asked, wanting to know if he had heard right. After they had dealt with the Calaveras and got Gerard and Kate out off the map, they shouldn’t have been getting more rogue hunters around. The pack was meeting at Scott’s house, or as Stiles liked to call it: “The McCall Base of Operations Against Evil.”

“Unfortunately, I am.. I talked to Chris, and he said that all the signs pointed to a group of mercenary hunters called The Guarde. They have met a few times here and there, and Chris says they’re as ruthless as Kate was. She even worked with them a few times.”

Stiles shrugged, turning to Scott. “So what is the plan, oh alpha of mine?” 

“I have to ask something first. Did you and Derek finally do something about the elephant in the room, or what? And please, think carefully about your answer because there is no way I’m dragging this pack to fight in a battle with two enemies in it.”

Derek looked at Stiles. He hadn’t apologised yet, and they had done nothing to make things better. The right thing to do was stay out of this one. He opened his mouth to say so to Scott, when Stiles talked over him, as if guessing what he had to say.

“We had a talk and it didn’t go great, but it's a start. Eventually we’ll get there, we’ll cooperate better. There is a new threat and the pack needs us. So we will do our best. Right, big guy?” Stiles asked, giving Derek a pointed look.

It didn’t matter how much Stiles and Derek fought over things, how much they butted heads, they always could understand each other with nothing more than a shared look. And in that moment, Stiles’ eyes told Derek to go with the plan and for some stupid reason, he agreed.

“We will make it work, Scott.”

“Okay, then. With that out of the way, the plan is...”

 

**

 

Stiles woke up, dizzy and disoriented. 

He had no clue where he was; his head was killing him and his whole body felt like a very well used punching bag. His legs were cramped and he was sweating like it was summer. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to be sure that wherever he was, he was restrained and there was someone sharing his personal space. 

Raising his head, Stiles tried to open his eyes but found it required more effort than he was ready to give at the moment, so he closed them again for a few seconds while the whole world spun around him. He was pretty sure he was at least mildly concussed if whatever was about to go down didn’t kill him, his dad probably would. He could already see it.

Taking a deep breath, he smelled something familiar and it took him only a second to place it. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to say it with certainty: “Is it creepy that just by smell I know I’m tied to you, big guy?”

Derek snorted derisively. “You know what they say about people who run with wolves right?”

“Well, if I get to have enhanced abilities without full moon transformations and killing sprees, heck yeah, I’m gonna take it.”

“God knows you would benefit a lot from it.” 

Stiles tried opening his eyes again, slowly, and when the world didn’t spin out of control he cursed his luck. “This definitely qualifies for cruel and unusual.” Derek snorted again. Stiles could swear that he was amused by the situation.

They were bound together: Stiles had been placed, upright, on a bench,his legs parted and Derek…. Derek was situated in between them - which, you know,  _ just great. _ \- His back was pressed to Stiles’ chest, and from what Stiles could see, his legs were also tied to his, their chests tied together with duct tape. Stiles’ arms were tied securely around Derek’s chest, and (to make matters worse) Derek arms were tied behind Stiles’ back. There was no way they would be getting out of it without help.

“For how long I was out?”

“I woke up a few minutes ago, and I haven’t found any way of figuring out where we are yet. You were hit pretty hard in the head, they used wolfsbane on me, so my senses aren’t  their best at the moment. I couldn’t trace any smell either, but I think we’re probably still in the preserve.”

“Do you think they’re watching us? Can you see something around to help us get out of this?”

“I can’t hear a thing, so unless this is soundproof, they’re not around. And I’m pretty sure we are in a basement, I can see old boxes and tools for construction. I think we can rock back and forth and maybe move the bench. If we can break it, we can at least get loose and try to get out,” Derek said,already trying to move.

“You want to rock back and forth? Dude, no! What if it gets their attention and they come here and lay more on us?” Stiles hissed at him. “Fragile human that doesn’t heal instantly, here! I’ve been kidnapped enough times to know that confronting the kidnaper will only end in pain for me,” 

“Stiles, I’m telling you, there is no one around. Now, I need you to listen to me for once and go with the plan.” Derek planted his feet on the ground and pushed his back against Stiles’ body.

“Derek, listen to me, I’m begging you to stop. This not only won’t work but it will end miserably for both of us,” Stiles said in a strangled voice.

“Look, I’m not going to stick around for more time than I absolutely have to, okay? There is something metallic on the other side of this room, and it can help cut the tape and free us, but first we need to get out of this stupid bench, so fucking  _ help _ me already.”

“This won’t work, the bench is attach--” Stiles’ voice cut off on a moan.

Derek stopped abruptly, realising the smell around them had changed. The heavy dust smell had given place to Stiles’ scent; his smell was always a strange and enticing combination to Derek, even more after he got his balance back and stopped with the heavy medication. 

Stiles smelled like forest after rain; wild and hearty with tones of something like sandalwood, comforting like coming home after a long day, and obviously teenage sweat. Right now, all of this was below a heady layer of arousal, sharp and desperate with tones of embarrassment. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Derek yelled.

“I’m a bisexual guy with a high libido, there’s nothing wrong with me.  _ You’re _ the one grinding your big ass on my dick, so don’t fucking yell at me,” Stiles snarled back at him. If it wasn’t for the situation they were caught up in the moment, Derek was going to point out how werewolf like Stiles’ behaviour had become throughout the years.

The stillness in the room was so charged that it made Derek aware of all the things he tried not focus on before. Stiles was panting behind him, making all the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end; his dick was a hard line through his jeans, pressed close to the cleft of Derek's ass,and his arms trembled with the effort of not lowering themselves from Derek’s waistline, his skin breaking out in goosebumps every time Derek exhaled. 

“I know this gotta be uncomfortable for you, even more because of our talk last week and I swear to god, I’m not trying to take advanta-”

“I know Stiles, I know that even if you are an asshole, you’re not that kind of asshole,” Derek huffed out.

“Good, that’s good. Okay, I’m going to get myself under control in a second. I swear, I’m trying to picture something awful, like Finstock in a leopard thong or something.”

Stiles tucked his face in the middle of Derek’s back, right where his triskelion tattoo was and started breathing in and out, trying to calm himself. What he didn’t realise was that he was making Derek’s situation even more uncomfortable. Breathing deeply only made him realise that Stiles’ arousal was combining with his own and if the grinding wasn’t enough to turn him on, smelling their desire mingling together certainly was.

_ How this was his life? _

Derek tried to move away from Stiles breathing again, only for Stiles to tighten his grip around Derek’s middle when his arousal sparked again.

“Can you please stop moving? I’m really trying to concentrate and will my hard on away but you’re making it worse!” Stiles gritted through his teeth, voice strangled, too close to Derek’s ear to be anything but  _ extremely _ sexual. 

And that alone was a complete different kind of hell. He really didn’t need to know how raspy and broken Stiles could sound when aroused, or how strong he could be if he really tried to pin Derek down. Hell, he wasn’t prepared to deal with the information that Stiles was this wrecked because of him in the first place. 

Breathing through his mouth, Derek tried to speak.“I would gladly stop squirming if you stopped breathing and whispering against my neck, it’s not helping me either!” He tried to sound annoyed, but really, the only thing he sounded was desperate.

“Did you really just suggest that I stop breathing altogether? And how am I not helping? I’m the only one trying to- oh,” Stiles said dumbly, realization dawning in his voice. “Oh my god! You! You’re a motherfucking liar, Derek Hale. You’re turned on too! You said- you said you weren’t attracted to me, you said so many-”

“Yes Stiles, I lied! I fucking lied because us together is a monumentally bad idea, because being with a eighteen year old is wrong, because I don’t trust or like you. It doesn’t matter that my dick seems to disagree at the moment.  Are you happy now?”

“Why you lying, why you always lying!” Stiles snickered at him, and okay maybe he deserved this one.

“If you start singing that goddamned awful song, so help me god, Stiles.”

His threat only serves to make Stiles laugh more at his expense, and damn if it didn’t raise more goosebumps on his skin. Derek always knew he wasn’t right in the head, but getting more aroused while Stiles laughed at him probably meant that he had no salvation at all.

Apparently, Stiles noticed him too, because after he stopped laughing he leaned his head close and breathed against the nape of his neck again. Derek tried to contain the shiver that went from his head to his toes.

The little shit was teasing him, how this was his life?

“Wow. Okay, that’s- that's really, really fucking sexy. This is so going to my mental spank bank file.” He sounded so awed that it was Derek’s time to laugh. 

“So.”

“No.”

“Derek, hear-”

“No, Stiles. I know exactly where this talk is going to end and I don’t want to hear it.”

“Listen to me dude, just for a moment. We need to get out of here okay, and I can’t think of a way of getting us free when all the blood in my body is concentrated in my dick. So the best course of action now would be getting us off, and then getting us free. Think about it.”

Derek groaned, but the fact of the matter was his hard on wasn’t going anywhere unless Stiles stopped smelling and feeling so damn good all plastered against his back. Derek hated to admit it, but maybe they had no other option.

He let out a frustrated sigh:  _ better just get it over with _ .

Derek planted his feet on the ground again and grinded his ass up and down on Stiles’ dick. He would deny it until his dead body hit the grave, but the choked off moan Stiles breathed on his ear in response was one of the best sounds he had ever heard in his life.

“Hey, warn a guy!” Stiles yelped, sharply.

“You wanted me to agree to your plan and I did. This is me helping you -the faster you finish, the faster we get out.”

“What about you?”

“What about me,” Derek said in a flat tone.

“Look big guy, do I want to come? Hell yes, I do. But there is no way in hell I’m gonna use your body as a tool to do it. Either you’re getting off with me or no one is getting off at all. Take your pick.” He sounded so determined about it, and Derek knew Stiles enough to know that he was being truthful.

“Ok, do your worst.”

“You sure?” That right there was it, the major reason Derek didn’t want to get involved with Stiles. It was the unassuming and questioning tone in his voice, always making sure that Derek was on board with their decisions. Something no other partner he had had in his life did. 

_ I can’t deal with this right now.  _

“What, suddenly you don’t think you can get me off?” Derek said, more to distract himself from his feelings, than to actually get any action from Stiles. 

“Oh Derek, I have no doubt that I can make you come.” Derek couldn’t see but he could feel the predatory smirk Stiles had when he answered him. And to prove his point, he leaned in  and licked a strip of skin from Derek’s neck all the way to his ear,sucking the earlobe in his mouth with just a little hint of teeth. 

Later, Derek would be very embarrassed about the loud moan that tore up free from his throat. Much later.

“Jesus fuck Derek, how are you this sensitive?” Stiles asked him, lowering his arms around Derek’s stomach trying to rub Derek’s dick through the denim.

“Werewolf. Heightened senses,” he replied hoarsely, trying to thrust up and close the little distance between his dick and Stiles’ hands. How many times had he thought about what those same fingers could do to him?

“Oh my god, you become even more caveman when you’re turned on huh, that’s good to know.”

“How are  _ you _ still talking?”  _ If he’s talking, you’re not doing something right _ , his brain awfully supplied,and changing the motion, he rotated his hips in Stiles’ lap instead.

“I’m me, Derek. Did you forg-  _ oh yeah _ , that’s good, do it again,” Stiles whined high in his throat and Derek could only oblige. He undulated his hips and the movement not only positioned Stiles’ dick in the cleft of Derek’s ass, but also pressed Stiles hands against his crotch.

Each movement became a race to see who could make the other moan louder, grind harder, to make the other beg faster and see who would come first with labored breaths, clothes soaked through with sweat and precome.

For a second there, Derek realised that this was exactly what they could be if they ever got together: an eternal race to see who could pleasure the other more, funny and carefree sex. At least, for the moment, he wasn’t complaining.

In the back of his head, he knew that they needed to get this done already because their kidnappers could come back any second, or Scott’s pack could find them, and Derek really didn’t wanted to be found in this situation. It did not matter how much he’s enjoying it. 

He listened to Stiles breathing and when it took a frantic turn he arched his back and grinded his ass hard against Stiles cock, and that was it: Stiles was coming against his back with a hiss, closing his arms tighter around Derek and biting his back to keep the sound in. The moment Stiles’ teeth closed around the skin of Derek’s back, above his tattoo through the fabric, he was done for. He came down from his high a few moments later, feeling sticky and gross but extremely satisfied.

“I knew you would be into the biting thing,” Stiles told him, sounding extremely amused.

“If you make even one dog joke, Stiles, I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you myself,” Derek said, without real heat in his words. He was so relaxed that it took a couple more seconds for him to realize that his claws had lashed the ropes in his wrists and loosened it. He tried flexing his fingers and extending his claws to see if he could cut it, and breathed in a sigh of relief when he realized that his arms were loose.

Retracting his arms, he started cutting the ropes around Stiles’ arms. “I think we flushed the rest of the wolfsbane out of my system. At least now, I can cut this.”

“Who has the best ideas ever? Me, my friend. I have the best ideas.”

“You literally had no idea that this would help me,” Derek scoffed.

“Of course I did, man. It’s like logic, when you eat, or drink something bad the doctors flush it out of you. I wasn’t about to make you do it in any unpleasant way, so I did it Stiles style.” He smiled brightly and Derek sighed.

He had literally no idea of how this could be his life.

He finished unbinding them and tried standing up, just to fall back in Stiles’ lap, making them both groan.

“Whoa big guy. We got hit in the head and spent a lot of time sitting in the same position, probably drugged. Standing fast will make shit worse. But to be honest, I have no problem with this new position at all.” Derek had no problem with this position either, but he was still obviously drugged. He tried getting up slowly and when the world didn’t sway in front of him, he pulled Stiles up too.

They were leaving this place, and they were doing it right now.

Finding the door wasn’t difficult, and walking as fast as they could, they made it out of the maze of tunnels below the preserve. Derek actually knew the place a little, the memories of being chained here on display for Kate’s special brand of torture had never left him. A shiver raced through his spine; those moments still kept him awake at night.

As if sensing his distress, Stiles closed in on him and held his wrist in a loose grip without saying a word. This was another thing about Stiles that annoyed Derek: he was always offering to comfort  Derek without asking for anything back. It scared the hell out of him.

They were almost out of the tunnels when he heard the sound of footsteps. 

Derek took a deep breath and sighed in relief.“Scott and the others are coming to get us. We’re safe now.”

“Thank fuck, because I'm just about ready to pass out.”

Less than five minutes later, Scott, Liam, Parish and Kira founded them, and just as his Alpha sniffed the air and opened his mouth to ask why they smelled like sex and each other, Stiles passed out, right on cue.

Scott carried him to the Jeep with Kira and Liam’s help, while Derek warned him about the possibility of concussion. He looked down, not knowing what to do, only to be saved by Parish’s  offer to take Derek home, which he gladly accepted. Facing a curious Scott was more than he was able to do right now.

Half an hour later, Derek was safe, back in the loft with his head under the scalding water of his shower head, rubbing his skin raw, trying to shake off the last of the wolfsbane from his system and Stiles smell from his body. Unfortunately for Derek, not only was Stiles’ scent clinging to his skin but he could still feel the phantom touches of his arms and lips; the moans and hot breath at the nape of his neck; the trembling of his limbs and the sheer  _ power _ Stiles had over him in that basement. A power Stiles didn’t even know he had but that unbalanced Derek nonetheless.

He left the shower hard and aching, pretending his cock wasn't begging for attention Instead, Derem toweled his hair and body dry and slipped into bed, deciding it was too much effort to put on clothes. He preferred sleeping naked, anyway. 

Texting Scott, he asked for an update on Stiles but when he didn’t reply, Derek laid down, looking to the ceiling, praying to all deities in the universe for just one thing:  _ a good night’s fucking sleep _ . Only minutes passed, however, when his phone beeped with multiple text messages. All from Scott.

**Stiles is fine.**

**Still in the hospital tho, they will keep him tonight to monitor him because of the concussion.**

**The Sheriff is very grateful and send his regards.**

**I wonder if he would like you as much if he knew you fucked his son**

Derek’s world stopped and for a tiny second as he thought that that was probably the way he would die: with the Sheriff putting a wolfsbane bullet in his head. He sat there, throat constricting, as he tried to come up with a plausible way to deny what had happened. Or, really,  _ any _ excuse, when his phone beeped again.

**Don't worry I would never tell.**

**I don't care if you guys are fucking each other, as long as it doesn't affect the pack and you don't break my best friends heart**

**this is also a warning: do not break Stiles heart, or I'll break some of your bones.**

Derek snorted, humorlessly.

If Scott only knew that they weren't in a relationship and that, even if they were,  _ he _ was the one a thousand times more likely to be screwed over by Stiles, maybe he would be telling this to his best friend, and not him.

Deciding he was way too tired to care, Derek put his phone on charge and let his head fall back against his pillow. He needed twenty good nights of sleep, but he’d settle for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep the sould of the writer alive.
> 
>  
> 
> EAT A LOT OF PIE FOR ME!!!! <3


	3. Your love was handmade for somebody like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek rung the doorbell but no one answered. He tried listening in and found Stiles’ heartbeat loud and clear, if a little fast, inside the house. Stiles was mad and probably avoiding him, so he took the matter into his own hands and went through his window.
> 
> The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected. Stiles was splayed on his bed with his notebook sitting on his thighs, headphones on, right hand inside his sweatpants, watching something that Derek didn't even need to see to know for sure that it was porn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everybody that commented and left kudos so far: THANK YOU VERY MUCH, your comments make my day ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the rating goes up in this chapter ;)

Stiles woke up slowly, awareness coming to him in waves. The first thing his body alerted him to was the pain in his head; he didn't need to open his eyes to know that he probably was in the hospital, the strong smell of ether giving it away. The feeling of a strong hand made him smile and he blinked against the bright light on his eyes in an attempt to speak with his dad.

“Here, drink this. Easy buddy, easy.” His father gave him some water and looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“How long I was out?”

“Since last night. Scott brought you in unconscious, the doctors said you got hit in the head pretty hard.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, miserable and tired. “We are running out of stories of how you possible could got hurt so badly without everyone in your life looking very abusive.” Stiles looked away, and for the first time - at least, after being kidnapped - he felt like crying.

“I swear we weren't looking for trouble, we were-”

“No son, I wasn't accusing you of anything. Scott told me what happened and they already dealt with the hunters. It's just that I worry. Sometimes I wish you were something supernatural, just so I could trust you would heal faster when these things happened.” His dad sighed, touching Stiles’ cheek, catching a stubborn tear that had escaped.

“If it helps in any way, Derek said my behaviour is becoming more werewolf like with every passing day.” He snorted and then something occurred to him: “ How is him, by the way?” 

“Scott talked with him yesterday and apparently he's doing fine.”

“That's good. He saved us, you know? Again. Sometimes I think we don't give enough credit to him. He went through a lot and all that shit - all of it - made him better. I think he’s finally the man his family wanted him to be.”

His father nodded his head because, to put it lightly, Derek went from a person of interest in a murder investigation to a consultant with the police; even if he was innocent all the times he was investigated, Derek was never a role model. He didn't have a stable job, and he turned a bunch of teenagers into werewolves in his power driven days, but he always did his best to protect Beacon Hills and the pack. He had come a long way and his effort deserved to be recognized.

Stiles closed his eyes again and a glimpse of Derek’s back glistening with sweat appeared in his mind. He shook his head to clear it because the last thing he needed at that moment was to pop a boner in front of his father.

“Sleep a little more, god knows your body needs it.” Stiles smiled at the concern in his father’s voice and did just that, letting the exhaustion take a hold of his body once again as he nodded off.

**

Days passed and things had begun to settle down, and for the time being it looked like Beacon Hills was ready to let some quiet wash over it. Derek had finally decided that it was time for him do something more productive with his life, and because of Cora’s nagging he decided to go back to college. As he promised her, he went to Beacon Hills community college and enrolled in Law Enforcement. He was going to blame Stiles’ dad for this one.

Derek also used some of this free time to organize his loft and the apartments in his building a little. Following the Sheriff’s advice of “ _ you need to start thinking about your future son _ ”. He was certain that Stiles would never let him live down that one.

Thinking about the devil, Derek was avoiding Stiles like the plague, mostly because he just couldn’t get Stiles off his mind since the day they were kidnapped. It started the very next day after they had been taken; Derek waking up panting and stiff, still feeling the phantom touch of Stiles fingers on his cock from the dream that he just had, a dream that felt so real that it had him shivering from head to toe. He took an angry and cold shower in a vain attempt of calming his feelings but no matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to succeed.

It felt like an itch that he couldn’t scratch; an intrusive thought that he had no way of getting out of his head, a stupid desire lighting him ablaze and leaving him cold and empty. So he hid.

He ignored texts and calls, he asked the Sheriff and Scott about Stiles’ healthy, stealthily took patrol of the Stilinski house so Stiles wouldn’t take notice. The taste of what he and Stiles could be together kept him awake at night, and he was in no condition to face confrontation with the guy he’d been having pretty explicit dreams about.

No matter what his body and desire screamed at him, he wasn’t going to surrender.

Or at least, he thought so.

**

The thing about Stiles’ erratic behaviour was that 70% of it was, indeed, his ADHD, but the 30% part of him that remained was because he was a little shit. He tried to be mindful of his own behaviour, and he knew that sure as fuck he was not a easy person to deal with, but he also knew- at least tried to firmly believe- that he was loyal, resourceful and a good person. He cared for his friends and family, to the point of sacrificing himself for them if it ever came to that again. That’s the main reason why he was so fucking pissed right now.

After being kidnapped and consequently paying another unwanted visit to the hospital, Stiles expected at least to hear from Derek and how he was doing, and Derek - the asshole - did exactly the opposite. He disappeared for days, didn’t answer Stiles’ text or calls, and no one from the pack but his Dad had seen him (but only to talk about work, college and other stuff).

It’s not that Stiles was waiting for Derek to show up with some beers and condoms. Hell, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Derek wanting to talk about what happened between them at all - and he was completely fine with never talking about it, he already had all the spank bank material he needed for life from their unforgettable interaction - the only thing he wanted from the guy was for him to show up well and unscathed. Maybe just  _ a little _ consideration, that's all. But if Derek didn't feel inclined to behave like a grown up, Stiles wouldn't be the one trying.

**

To Derek’s displeasure, he was going to have to do exactly what he’d been avoiding for the last few days. He needed to see Stiles.

He had just bought a new laptop to use in college and he had no idea what programs to get or how to use the thing without breaking it. Derek's classes were going to start soon and he couldn't put it off any longer. Cora also told him to woman up and face the music. He didn't get the reference but he was certain she was talking with Stiles too much for his own good.

Derek looked at the mirror for what was probably the fourth time in the last five minutes and decided he was as good as was going to get. He had dressed in his soft jeans, a blue v neck and grabbed his leather jacket on his way to the door, swearing to himself he didn't want to impress anybody.

Parking the Toyota in front of the Stilinski household, Derek took his laptop bag in hand and debated with himself if he was doing the right thing. He was about to give up and go back home when the front door opened and the Sheriff welcomed him in.

They made small talk for a few minutes, the Sheriff asking him about his college plans, while Derek tried to come up with a good excuse for leaving his notebook with him without raising too many suspicions.

Because Tuesday really wasn't his lucky day, the Sheriff got called in, leaving Derek with a too strong cup of coffee and the order to stop beating around the bush already. He thought that at that point Stiles probably knew he was downstairs and yet he didn't make a move to speak with Derek, which could only mean one thing: he was certainly pissed off.

After Derek mustered enough courage to climb the stairs, he found Stiles sitting at his desk, playing a bloody video game. He gave no signal that he had  heard Derek approaching his room. Derek couldn’t help but use his advantage to stare at him longer.

“If you take a picture, it will last longer.”

“How long were you aware-” 

Stiles cut him off angrily. “Since you spent at least five minutes trying to decide if you were coming in or not, my father got tired of waiting and decided to fetch you. What do you want Derek?”

Derek crossed his arms, scowling. “I bought a notebook, and I don't really know how to use it. I need to learn because I'm going back to college and you're the only person that I know who’s good enough with these kind of things.” Derek swallowed, and lowered his eyes. “...And I wanted to ask if you could put the stuff I need to use on it? I know you're mad at me right now, but I can pay for it.” Stiles watched Derek finish before snorting a bitter laugh.

Derek saw Stiles take a deep breath and turn around to look at him with hard and hurt eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to like whatever came out of Stiles’ mouth next.

“Mad? I am not mad Derek, you know why? Because I literally have no right to be. We are not friends, at least you don't behave like we are. We're not enemies either or else we wouldn't spend so much time saving each other's lives. We are not allies, because an ally would at least return my  _ are you ok _ texts, not disappear into thin air, but you, no you do whatever the fuck you want so I have literally no fucking idea what we are. Because of that, I just can't be mad, can I?” He considered Derek for a moment as if trying to gauge the reaction his words had. When Derek said nothing, he sighed and asked him to leave the notebook and get out.

**

That night Stiles, called Lydia to ask for advice about what he started calling his “ _ Derek situation _ ”.

“He had the nerve to come here ask for my help after ignoring me for a whole week. Can you believe it?”

Lydia let a long suffering sigh and talked in what she probably thought was her most understanding tone; to Stiles it wasn’t nearly understanding enough.

“Look Stiles, I get it. You are rightfully mad, Derek is a difficult person to deal with, but darling, if you really want to get down and dirty with him maybe you should get used to it. I mean, the guy has some serious problems, needs some therapy. It’s not like you didn't know that. What you need to figure it out is, is the guy worth it? Because you're young and can find another dick to bounce if you really want.”

“You make it sound like it's up to me make Derek want me, which he clearly doesn't, and I have literally no idea in how to change that. To be quite honest with you Lyds, maybe he’s right and this is an awfully bad idea.”

“I know you’ve got some self esteem issues. I know a bit of it is my fault even, but come on, from what you told me the guy was as into the whole thing as you, so he must have a reason to be avoiding you. Maybe, just maybe, he just needs a little bit of encouragement, a taste to make him want more, just to drive him a little crazy. You're a creative babe, I'm confident you can think of something.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. It was a good thing that a least Lydia was confident in his skills, cause he sure wasn’t.

**

Derek felt miserable. Talking with Cora about what happened with Stiles was a terrible idea; she had lectured him about his behaviour and asked him to take Stiles’ point of view for once, and reminded him that he had not apologized for their encounter in the loft yet. Half an hour later, he was driving back to see him and apologize.

Derek rung the doorbell but no one answered. He tried listening in and found Stiles’ heartbeat loud and clear, if a little fast, inside the house. Stiles was mad and probably avoiding him, so he took the matter into his own hands and went through his window.

The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected. Stiles was splayed on his bed with his notebook sitting on his thighs, headphones on, right hand inside his sweatpants, watching something that Derek didn't even need to see to know for sure that it was porn.

Derek was frozen on the spot, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the slow and measured movements of Stiles’ hand inside his sweats, trying to breath through his mouth in a stupid attempt of not getting a nose full of Stiles’ excitement, only for Stiles’ voice bring him back.

“That’s the second time you drop by unannounced today, you must really need this laptop. I can tell you that it’s system is really fast, the guy at the store set you up nice and good. I'm installing at least four different programs and watching online porn and the performance is great, no overheat at all.”

Stiles’ last words finally registered in his mind and for a few seconds the thrum of desire running through his body was replaced by a wave of disbelief.

“You are watching porn on  _ my _ computer?” he demanded to know, noticing that Stiles hadn’t stopped masturbating at all since he noticed Derek in his room. 

“ I was doing some tests for performance and speed, and multitasking is good way of checking if it's working properly. The porn not only helps testing the antivirus, but I'm also horny at the moment.”

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sound?”

“What? Would you prefer to hear that I was going to leave the smell of my cum plastered on your computer in the hopes you might miss my scent and crawl back into my bed? Does that sound better to you, big guy? That I’m tryna drug you with my smell or something?” Stiles’ tone was flat, hand speeding up a little on his dick, probably to compensate for the frustration Derek’s words had caused him.

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, asking the lord for patience. He felt so hard pressed that he couldn't tell if Stiles was lying or not. The thought certainly had its appeal though.

“You are mad. I get it, you're right, I'm a shit head and I behaved badly, our friendship is- oh, for god's sake, can you please stop doing that?” 

“Doing what? Jerking off? Blowing off some steam? Why? Because you're here? I’m in the privacy of my own room, you’re the one who came uninvited,” Stiles told him in a breathy tone, and if that wasn’t punishment enough for his behaviour, Derek didn’t know what it was. “Also, I think it’s time for you to be well acquainted with my dick already, no? Do you want to see it?” And when Derek just swallowed dry as an answer, Stiles pulled part of his sweatpants out of the way, letting his cock bounce free. “What Derek, cat got your tongue?” he asked with a dry smirk.

Stiles dick was, well, it was everything Derek thought it would be and more: it was a nice pink dick, had the same veins Stiles had in his forearms, thick enough to get a mouth full, and probably long enough to make you gag while deepthroating. To top that, it smelled mouth wateringly good, making Derek's fangs drop, forcing him to bite his cheek to reign the impulse in.

Stiles had the exactly the kind of cock Derek would say that was custom made for him, and the first though he had was that he was definitely being punished for his misgivings.

Closing his eyes, he tried to hold on to the last shred of control he still had, while all his senses screamed for him to get closer, to smell and taste every little bit of Stiles’ skin.

“That's not why I am here, I came to apologize to you for my absence and for not returning your calls and texts, and showing up just to ask for something. I know it looks like I don't care about you at all, and that's not true, that's why I came back, I’m sorry.” He finished his sentence through gritted teeth, thanking god, because his voice didn't sound nearly as shaken as he felt.

Stiles let out a groan and his hand stilled on his cock. Derek watched, enraptured, as he collected a bead of precome that rolled off the slit and used it to slide his hand faster, rubbing his thumb over the head - all the while, looking at Derek.

“Sounds like Cora trained you to tell me that, with a lot more expletives, I am sure. While I do appreciate the effort, it doesn't sound like you at all. I wanna know what the real Derek thinks, what he wants, or nothing else.” Stiles quirked an eyebrow at Derek, daring him to answer, and when nothing was said, he teased, “I know it's a great cock, but my eyes are up here, big guy.” 

“What is this, some sort of sick punishment?” Derek begged him, closing his eyes and trying to think on anything else that could block the smell, the sound and sensations that seeing Stiles like this was causing him. From where Stiles was splayed, he could see Derek’s skin breaking in gooseflesh.

“I am not the one punishing you here Derek, you’re punishing yourself. I've made my intentions very clear. I want you, I truly think us having sex could be a great thing, not only in trust matters, which already worked once, but because we are clearly into each other. Stiles lowered his voice, and with it, tore away piece by piece the last of Derek’s control.”I am literally just waiting for you to decide to have your wicked way with me.” He smirked. “Come on big guy, just let it go, you know you want this as much as I do.” He didn’t say it, but Derek heard loud and clear the  _ or more _ .

Derek opened his eyes and for a flicker of a second, Stiles could see how bright blue his eyes looked, almost werewolf like. After a moment, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, like he was savouring something, or controlling himself. “We are going to have to talk about this, as soon as all my blood isn't flowing straight to my dick,” he told Stiles while walking towards him and taking his jacket off. “ Now you're going to sit very still because my control is shot to hell and I don't think you'll like my fangs on your dick very much.”

**

Until now, if you asked Stiles what moment he considered the sexiest thing to happen in his life, he would probably pick one of the times he had sex before, but today, the vision of Derek Hale tossing his own computer on the other side of the bed, taking Stiles’ sweatpants off and dropping to his knees in front of him, would be seared into his memory as the sexiest moment of his entire life. 

Derek grabbed his left thigh and hoisted it over his shoulder, jostling his position and making Stiles slide further down the bed, running his nose along of the creamy skin there as he inhaled and his eyes flickered blue again. 

“If you had any idea of how out of control you make me feel, you would never do or say the things you do to me,” he whispered, right before he lowered his head and licked a stripe up Stiles’ thigh, biting it with just a hint of fangs. Derek was so wrong, Stiles liked his fangs a  _ whole lot _ .

“They say that sometimes you just need to lose control a little -  _ oh my god, you are a kink bastard.” _ Stiles moaned, throwing his head back.

“Why, Stiles, I thought you liked me exactly because of that,” Derek told him, lowering his head to suck at the base of Stiles dick and fondle his balls. “You're right about one thing though, it is a great dick, indeed.” And as if to prove his point, Derek traced a vein with his tongue, right to the tip, before swallowing it down. 

Stiles had had few blowjobs in his life, and what he had never experienced, porn had taught him, but this was the next level of sex. Based in what he knew, Derek was using every trick in the book to make him lose his mind completely, and  _ oh boy _ was he being successful. He teased Stiles with his teeth, he licked and sucked and deepthroated him relentlessly, racking the tip of his claws in Stiles’ thigh. He looked smug, confident and in control in a way Stiles never considered was possible for someone giving head to look; in a way he rarely saw Derek. He liked it a lot.

Stiles was so enraptured by the sensations, that in less time that he would like to admit, he was coming all over himself while Derek, the  _ cocky bastard _ , watched, smirking. It took a few minutes for Stiles’ brain come back online, and he wet his dry lips before saying, “Jesus Christ, Derek! How did you learn to use your tongue like that? Also how much will I have to try before I'm able to do it too?” 

Only then, Stiles noticed that Derek had his head resting on his left thigh, smiling at Stiles lazily. He looked relaxed and comfortable in a way that only after glow or complete happiness could make a person look; his hair was disheveled, his lips swollen, and he had crinkles in his eyes from the smug smile on his face. Derek looked so at peace that Stiles felt the urge to keep that moment in his memory forever.

“You’re not very bright after coming, are you?” Derek asked him, smirking while stretching his back, the movement making Stiles think of a cat, and pushing his luck he raised a hand and carded his fingers through Derek's soft hair. If it was possible, Derek relaxed even more, leaning into the touch.

“Can you blame me? You just gave me the best blowjob of my life, my brain probably melted right through my dick,” he answered, raking his nails across Derek’s scalp.

Derek gave him a slow smile. He was still sitting on the floor, between Stiles’ legs, looking on the right side of  _ I just got very well fucked _ . “College is great place to learn all kinds of things,” he said, his soft smile turning cocky.

_ If that's how he looks after giving me a blowjob, imagine how amazing he would look after I fuck him.  _ At this thought, Stiles’ dick gave a valiant twitch and he remembered that reciprocity was a very nice, courteous thing to do, and that he hadn’t.

“Fuck, I was so dazed after you rocked my world that I forgot to reciprocate, come here big guy, let me make you feel good,” Stiles told him, patting the empty side of the bed, giving Derek what he hoped was his bedroom eyes.

Derek flushed high on the tips if his ears and sat back, putting distance between them. His expression turned cloudy. “There's no need.”

“What do you mean there's no need, this is not your martyr complex again, is it? Because let me tell you, I'm too relaxed to deal with that right now. Stop being silly, let me make you feel good too.”

“Stiles, I am telling you, there is no need, okay?” The blush spread down his neck and colored what appeared to be his whole chest.

“Nonsense, the whole point of this is get us both off and pave our road to trust, but how can I do that when you refuse to talk to me and-” 

Stiles’ sentence was cut off by Derek's hand.

“I'm gonna say this only once, because god knows you won't leave me in peace otherwise. There is no need for you to get me off because I already came. Heightened senses, remember? Smell, taste, touch, in a loop of pleasure. Plus, the build up of watching you helped to speed things up,” Derek told him, blushing furiously, but just  _ daring _ Stiles to say anything with a look.

“Wait, you’re telling me that I just made Derek fucking Hale come untouched?” Stiles whisper shouted as soon Derek took his hand off his mouth.

“I regret all the life choices that led me to this moment,” he told Stiles with a pained expression, failing to keep the smile off his face when Stiles laughed.

After a few more seconds of quiet, Stiles asked the question bothering him.

“Not to be contrary here but this is the second time we got off together and there was no kissing. Methinks kissing is great and very important, so why I ain't getting any? Care to tell me, Mister?”

Derek rolled his eyes before answering him. “We aren't lovers Stiles, this is a  _ no feelings involved _ kind of deal, so kissing is off the table. I thought that was pretty explanatory in itself.”

Stiles snorted a laugh. “Well yeah, if you're a Pretty Woman fan or an old school hooker. Or both. Which one, that's too old for my standards, and two, I’m not either. For me, it sounds silly and counterproductive, but if that’s what you want, I’ll respect it.”

“ Yes, I want it. If we’re doing this, this thing needs to be clear cut. So, no kissing, it's a rule,” Derek said before standing to pick up his jacket.

“ Wait, where are you going? You're not regretting this already, are you?” Stiles begged him in a slightly panicked tone, to which Derek just gave him an exasperated look.

“Do you know how uncomfortable dried semen is? While going commando wearing jeans? I need a shower, a change of clothes and maybe to sleep for the whole day. Don't worry, I still have too many endorphins in my system, so no regrets, just yet. Anyhow, I have to go, bye.”

Derek was out of the window before Stiles could answer.


	4. Say, boy, let's not talk too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least for now they're were safe. Derek thought, as if reading his thoughts, Stiles said “Come on big guy, everything is fine, and we dealt with the monster of this week without any bloodshed let's tell Scott and the others, how awesome we are. I bet Lian’s going to be pissed that he missed all the fun.” 
> 
> Stiles was probably right again, annoyingly so. Derek watched him walking and talking excitedly about the Pixies and thinks not for the first, or the last time, how the fuck was this his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Miracle!!!! Or a Yule Miracle if you preffer!!!!
> 
> I'm back with a big chapter of fluffiness and sweetness to get you by on this holliday. 
> 
> I hope you're surrounded of family and friends and that your heart is full of love and warm with happiness. 
> 
> ❤

Two weeks went by and the Stiles’ itch on Derek's skin just got worse with every passing day, being nourished every other night on his dreams, which in turn always left Derek waking up sweaty, achingly hard and very unbalanced by his own desires. Part of him had made peace with the fact that now he was not only attracted to Stiles, but also in a certain kind of frenemies with benefits with him. The reason of his, now apparently high, libido was making himself scarce, or as the last text Stiles sent to him said, ‘ _ giving Derek room to breath _ ’, not that Derek had asked for it, in fact he wanted the exactly opposite, he wanted to be up and close with him the most the could get. Not that Derek would tell Stiles that, ever.

When friday rolled around he was closing of reaching his breaking point, picking up the phone and calling Stiles for a booty call, to his luck Scott called saying Beacon Hills got a new threat and asking for a meeting at his house, all hands on deck. Derek felt  such a wave of guilty relief at the prospect of seeing Stiles again, even if it was under dire circumstances, that he ended up being late while debating on showing up or not.

“Now that everybody is here we can finally explain the situation.” Stiles started glaring at Derek. “ Wednesday I was at the preserve trying out some new defense stuff, when I stumbled upon some remains.”

“Human remains?” Mason asked clearly scared but too curious and excited to hold his tongue.

“Not exactly? More like they had a supernatural party in our territory? Like food, booze and pieces of something weird that may have been articles of clothing but looked suspiciously like skin?” Stiles answered scratching his chin.“ I dunno man it was so weird, like none of it looked like human food, and the cups were all glowy. I decided to call Scott and take some pictures of it, and together we went to show Deaton. And for the first time ever he was forthcoming with information right way, which, at least to me means that the threat is worse than what he tried to make us think, but when I checked the bestiary the information he gave me was crystal clean, and the pics I took check with the intel we have about it.”

“Which it is?” Liam asked voicing the concern in all of their faces.

“Pixies.” Scott told them with his most serene voice, probably already anticipating how they would immediately erupt in questions.

The thing is, Derek know’s pixies, his family had run into them before in those same woods, and while they sure are motive of concern because their very own nature, they’re rather friendly compared to the other things that go bumping into Beacon Hills woods. Later he would blame the fact that he turned all the conversation off on that information, but in that  moment he knew exactly what the real reason was.

He’s entirely too focused on Stiles. 

Stiles that didn’t leave his, very sexual, dreams once this past week and half, Stiles that for some goddamn reason looked surprisingly nice tonight. Not that he’s wearing anything different, no, he’s dressed in his customary jeans, graphic t, and plaid shirt, with literally nothing different about him, but suddenly  all Derek can think is that this shirt fits him nicely, or that that jeans is doing wonders to his ass, that he also smells very nice, not a hint of chemicals from his meds, which Derek can pinpoint because he is that attuned to Stiles smell in a room full of people. 

_ I’m so fucked. _ Derek thought, and then shakes his head in a failed attempt of ridding himself of the thoughts, trying to tune back in, but getting distracted again by how big Stiles hands are, or how pink his tongue looks every time he licks his lips, how he's bouncing a little on his feet and how the movement makes his thighs strain and show how toned they are.

Derek  only snaps out of it when Stiles claps his hands together and says, “Okay, we’re all settled, do not forget to call first if you find something. You're with me big guy.” and Derek just knows that he must be making a  _ deer in the headlights  _ face, because Stiles just shakes his head like he is a lost cause, and walks out of the house in the direction of Derek’s car, leaving Derek to scramble after him, because apparently he’s driving.

He barely got his seatbelt on when Stiles inquires him. “What has gotten into you today?” Stiles asks, side eying him carefully. “Is not about last time we saw each other, is it? Cause this won’t work if you- humpf!” Stiles makes an outraged sound when Derek uses a hand to shut his mouth. 

“Shhhhhhh!” Derek tries to make  _ a stay still for a minute _ movement with his hand but promptly let it go as if burned when Stiles licks his palm.

“First of all, what the fuck Derek? Second of all, if you want to gag me, we need to talk it out first and then we can look for a ball gag, and third, what the fuck Derek?” Stiles asks him angrily.

“I had to make sure no one was within earshot before you talked too much. And to answer your question, nothing happened, I’m just a little distracted.” Derek explained looking anywhere but Stiles and trying very hard not acknowledge the fact that apparently Stiles is open to bdsm stuff.

“You’re probably the worst liar ever.” Stiles muttered. “ Do you at least know where you’re driving to?” at Derek’ silence he keep talking. “ We got the northwestern part of the woods close to the river. We're just trying to pinpoint their location, and under no circumstances we should engage.”

Derek snorted. “Famous last words.”

“Who are you and what you did with Derek?” Stiles asked  with comically huge eyes, taking Derek’s silence as answer he plowed on. “Seriously man, are you okay? Did you lose any time or memory of doing something?”

“What? No!” Derek squeaked out indignantly.

“I don't know dude, we got a Pixie threat, and they're mischievous, drugging you with Pixie dust would leave you with no recollection of stuff, and it's something that they definitely would do, and you’re acting like a freaking pod person all of sudden. What you want me to think?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, really looked at him, he was drumming his fingers on the console while shaking his thigh up and down. Stiles smelled anxious, even if he was trying to get his jittery under control. He seemed really concerned about the possibility of the Pixies messing with Derek’s mind.  _ He genuinely cares.  _ Derek realized.

“Nothing happened.” Stiles snorted. “No, I'm serious. Stiles, look at me. Nothing happened, okay? I just have a lot on my plate now. Going back to college was a thought out choice but also a tough one, to pile that up I'm away from Cora, from Isaac, hell even Peter. Me not being their Alpha doesn’t change the fact that I have a strong bond with them, and I miss it, I miss my pack. Also, we both know that I don't really need Pixie dust to be a basket case.”

Stiles looked back as if searching for something in Derek's face that told him Derek was telling the truth, and after a moment of consideration he nodded his head and released a breath. Not for the first time Derek thanked the heavens for the fact that Stiles isn't a werewolf, because that wasn't the truth, at least not the whole truth.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know you're a  _ hide away your feelings with a scowl _ kind of guy, but the whole point of this stuff is trust right?” Stiles enquired him. “ Come on big guy, sharing is caring.”

Smirking at him Derek answered. “I thought we were using sex for that.” 

“I dunno man, the sex’s helping, case in point you telling me all that, but some things we do need to talk about, you know?” Something must have occurred to Stiles, because a second later he smiled not so innocently at Derek. “Why? You rather have sex with me than talk?”

Derek's ears turned pink in embarrassment, he threw the car into park and almost jumped out it. “We are here.” 

“Running out to avoid talking, very mature of you Derek. If I didn't know any better I would say I'm rubbing off on you.”

_ Been there done that.  _ Derek thought. “Look Stiles, I know you want to talk, and we will, but can we please focus on the task at hand?”

“Only if you promise me that we will talk about it later.”

Derek kept walking but always checking to see if Stiles was following. “If it's the only way to get you to focus, then yes, I promise.” 

Stiles beamed at him, “Look at us compromising peacefully and working together. By the way, you’re not.”

Derek waited a beat to see if Stiles would finish the sentence, and when he didn't, he turned back to ask. “I’m not what?”

“A basket case. Life dealt you shit hand after shit hand, but you kept playing the odds anyway. You kept trying to do the right thing, even when it blew out on your face. You’ve had a tough life but you're a good man Derek Hale, don't ever forget that.” Stiles told him patting his shoulder, walking out and letting Derek gaping after him like a fish.

**

The first thing Derek seems to notice after waking up from his weird dream is that he’s warm. It's not a bad feeling, it's quite the opposite, he’s warm, comfortable and very relaxed. There are arms circling his waist, and long fingers buried in his fur, it’s the nicest feeling that he woke for in weeks.

It's the fact that he distinctly knows that _ there are fingers in his fur that aren't supposed to be there _ that brings him back to consciousness. Derek doesn't need to open his eyes to know who's tangled with him he could recognize Stiles scent a mile away. He uses his muzzle to nudge Stiles face away from his neck, but the only good it does is make Stiles grab on his fur for dear life.

Taking a second to assess the situation Derek tries to look around, noticing that they are in the middle of a clearing, laying on what looks to be a pile of leaves, surrounded by what looks like food and beverages. On a short distance Derek can hear water running, what means they're close to the river, but other than the forest animals, he doesn't hear a thing. Stiles is soundless asleep beside him, he doesn't seem to be hurt, and Derek doesn't smell any blood in either of them, but there are some scratches on Stiles forearms. Looking around just to be sure Derek confirms it, they look fine, at least for the moment. All that he needs now is to take a breath, disentangle himself from Stiles and they can find the others.

Turns out that taking a breath is a mistake because Stiles smells content and relaxed and aroused and underlying it all he smells like Derek. It's almost impossible for him to reign his own animal instinct telling him that Stiles smells like this because of them, that he’s theirs and should be thoroughly scent marked and more important claimed as such.  In that moment not giving in and just rolling all around Stiles smell, like a dog in a muddy puddle is probably one of the most difficult things he have ever done. Derek tries to shift away from him again to no avail, because he doesn't want to change in Stiles arms, he imagines how weird and scary is to some people watch it, it must be even worse feel it, but the prospect is better than the alternative.

The transformation wasn't something painful in itself. Okay, having all the bones on your body break and rearrange themselves into a completely different anatomy was not a piece of cake but Derek had experienced worse pains in his life. His wolf was calm and centred, content even, while his human counterpart was scared of seeing disgust on Stiles face, even if every fiber of his lupine being just told him to calm down. Fur transformed into skin, and bones changed shapes making the wolf a man again, and during the transformation Stiles woke, but barely took a breath, only blinking when Derek was naked beside him, human once again.

“That was probably the most badass thing that I’ve ever seen in my life, and I have to say that I have seen a lot of shit. You literally have the power of turning into an animal and becoming human again, how fucking cool is that?” Stiles asked Derek, voice full of awe.

“I was expecting a stupid joke, but I'll take the compliment.” He shrugged self conscious. “I am actually intrigued by the fact that I am completely naked in your arms and you're looking at me like I just popped from a comic book or whatever.”

Smiling very sharply, Stiles told him. “ First of all even if I'm a horny boy, and believe me the fact that you're very naked and still in my arms isn't lost on me, but magic and mythology trumps porn Derek, that's just who I am.”

“Who knew.” He deadpanned.

“But hey, now that you said, maybe I should do something.” Stiles said his hands sliding in the expense of Derek's back, slowly, to give him time to back off, or to torture him, maybe both.  _ Definitely both _ , Derek thought. He let Stiles grab his ass, knead each cheek a little, parting then, letting a brush of cold hit his crack, making him gasp in shock and push away from Stiles body and stand up. 

“What is it? Is someone coming?” Stiles inquired, standing up as fast as he could, at Derek's negative nod, he frowned. “Did I do something wrong? I crossed a boundary and made you uncomfortable didn't I? I’m sorry Derek, I didn't think it through, we were flirting and comfortable and aroused I just-”

Finding his voice finally, Derek answered him. “It's not that. We are in the middle of nowhere after being ambushed by Pixies, we don't know where the pack is, and I don't know about you but I have almost no recollection of what happened. This is really not the time to fool around. I need to find something to wear or change back so we can find the pack.”

“Your clothes are right there in the three buddy. Don't you remember?” When Derek just shook his head and walked towards the three to pick up his clothes, giving Stiles unlimited access to stare at what possible was the prettiest ass in mankind, he cleared his throat and kept talking.” You took them off after the Pixie leader asked to see a transformation, in exchange she would leave and stop messing around in our woods. I made her give me her word and she not only promised but also have me a bag of Pixie dust. After you changed she threw a feast to honor us, there were food and music and she asked us to dance with her, and then everything become kinda fuzzy, the last thing I remember was getting really tired and she pointing a bed of leaves and you laying with me. I think she kissed our temples and said something, but I can't really remember.”

By now Derek is completely dressed, a frown crossing his features, eyes distant. “I remember bits and pieces of it now that you're talking about. I just thought it was a weird dream.” 

“Maybe it's because you were there as a wolf, things must translate different in that form, maybe it takes a little more time to things surface once you're back at being human.” Stiles guessed, probably correctly.

_ At least for now they're were safe _ . Derek thought, as if reading his thoughts, Stiles said “Come on big guy, everything is fine, and we dealt with the monster of this week without any bloodshed let's tell Scott and the others, how awesome we are. I bet Lian’s going to be pissed that he missed all the fun.” 

Stiles was probably right again, annoyingly so. Derek watched him walking and talking excited about the Pixies and thinks not for the first, or the last time,  _ how the fuck was this his life _ .

**

Explaining to the others was easier than Derek anticipated, Stiles was even considerate enough to not mention the whole waking up cuddling naked thing, and when they finish the tale, everybody was relieved and happy that they had dealt with the threat at hand without any bloodshed. Scott did ask them to go talk to Deaton just to be on the careful side of things, all the while beaming at them and oozing pride, he hugged Stiles and patted Derek on the back for their good team work.

Only then Derek realized that yes, he and Stiles had work together for the second time, and even achieve their goal peacefully this time. He would hate to admit it but maybe the sex thing was really working.

They walked back towards their cars, everyone scattering around for their rides home, and Derek remembered Stiles saying that they need to talk. He had two options: he could avoid the problem, or solve it. In a split second decision Derek caught Stiles’s gaze and nodded towards his own car, he didn't think Stiles would get it, but a look was always what they need to make each other understand things, at least most of the time, and that prove itself to be right when few moments later Stiles tossed his keys to Scott and walked in the direction of Derek's SUV.

They got into the car and Derek drove towards his new loft, he sold the last building, too many sad memories that haunted him at the edge of his sleep, too many ghosts and nightmares, just too much. Derek bought a new loft, furnished it and decided that living like a normal and healthy person was his top priority, he had evolved inside, nothing more fair than to reflect that everywhere. The new loft was his home, at least until he started to rebuild the Hale house.

Stiles controlled himself for all two minutes, Derek was impressed. “I’m trying really hard not to brag about the fact that we trust a little more in each other with every passing day.  Now that I refrained like a champ I would like to talk about something else.” He said smiling. 

Derek risked a glance at him and snorted, but carefully schooled his features. That was it, time to face the music. “Cora doesn't really want to move back here, not now, maybe not ever.”

For once in his life Stiles took the time to answer, looking towards his window watching the forest pass them by he said. “It's her right. I mean, I know it must hurt like a bitch being away from the only relative you give a shit about, but you better than anyone knows how fucked up this town is, how many bad memories you guys must have from this place, I mean you literally lost your pack twice here.” Stiles stopped talking and Derek looked at him for the first time since they got into the car, he looked troubled. 

“Look, I know I gave you shit about you leaving us, and I really am sorry about everything I said, but if I'm being completely honest here man, that was the best thing you did. This city is poisonous, if I could take my dad and leave I would, without blinking. I love my friends, I do, but every time my dad is in danger, or one of my friends get seriously hurt or I have a really bad nightmare I wish I could just leave everything behind and disappear. So I don't blame her, or you for leaving, even if my stupid mouth said otherwise.”

By the end of Stiles speech, Derek had a knot in his throat, and was holding the steering wheel so tight that it creaked with every movement. He wanted to say something, anything to thank Stiles for what he just said. He always felt guilty about leaving Beacon Hills for the second time, the pack needed his help but fighting Kate felt like coming full circle, he was in desperate need of a fresh start. The day Stiles threw that on his face hurt because he would not have healed as much without leaving, he would not be in the place for this conversation be a possibility, but even knowing all of that part of him still felt guilty for leaving, hearing those words was like lifting a weight from his shoulders.  Derek wanted to tell Stiles exactly that, but not a sound came out of his mouth.

Looking in Stiles direction he saw no judgement, no questions, and more important, no pity, only understatement.  It was a mercy Derek was too raw to accept, a wound not yet healed. He hesitated for only a second and then made an illegal u turn and changed lanes.

“What are you doing? Are we going back to the preserve? Did you forget something?” Stiles tried to gauge his reaction, and get Derek's attention to no avail. “Was It something that I said?” he asked in a small voice.

“No.”

Stiles snorted. “I keep telling you that you’re a shit liar, but you don’t believe me man!”

Derek took a deep breath and released it slowly, focusing on saying the right words. “Every answer I can think of telling you now will make you argue with me or make a bad pun, or be even more kind to me, and honestly I can't handle any of those things right now.”

Stiles looked at him sideways but even before he opened his mouth he was nodding his assent. “Okay, no questions or puns, at least for now.”

“I’m taking you home now, but we can finish this talk later if you’re up for it. Okay?” 

Smiling, Stiles reassured him. “Sure thing big guy.”

The rest of the drive was in complete silence, with Stiles trying his best to not fidget, and Derek trying to reign his feelings in, which kept happening when Stiles was concerned.  He dropped Stiles home, and waited until he was safely inside his own house to text him two simple words.

**Thank you** .


	5. Grab on my waist and put that body on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you torturing me or something?” Derek said through gritted teeth, and Stiles just had to look up. The sight in front of him was one of the most rewarding things he ever saw, Derek looked disheveled, eyes only pupil ringed with his beta blue, biting his lips to contain the groan Stiles nails were trying to elicit on him. “What are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!!!
> 
> I told you guys it was going to take a while but I was going to show up, right? Today is my birthday and you get a present!
> 
> All the good feedback here has been overwhelmingly good, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for it. ❤

Texting became their thing. Derek found that communicating with Stiles by text was better, probably because he didn't have to speak or even look at his face, but also because he always could take a step back and think in what he really wanted to say without making a fool of himself saying too much or nothing at all. 

More important than that, Stiles apparently not only didn't care about texting but also enjoyed their conversations a lot. He sent text messages about anything from the squirrel he saw in the Preserve on patrol, or the comic book he picked for Derek to read, or how horny he was this morning because he dreamed of Derek’s amazing blowjob skills. That text was actually the catalyst of the first time they talked about their rather unorthodox arrangement.

**I guess we need to talk about that.** Was Derek's answer. He had no idea how to approach the subject and was waiting for Stiles make the first move.

**Look man, I get it**

**You're reluctant about the whole thing**

**Always was really, it is justified**

**But know this: I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do**

**If you never want to do anything else it's super duper fine with me.**

**No judgements,** **no questions, no talk needed.**

**We’re already getting along better anyway, aren't we?**

Derek read the text with a frown. Stiles was giving him a clear way out of their arrangement, without even asking why he wanted to end something that they barely even started. It would be perfect if not for the fact that Derek had be waking up as horny as Stiles. He didn't want a easy way out, he wanted to get naked with Stiles as soon as possible.

**Weren't you decided to learn how to give a good blowjob? Changed your mind?** Derek typed back smirking, and then added a clarification, because according to Cora, communication is the key to healthy relationships of any kind. 

**And yes, this is a no, to stopping.**

And then something else occurred to him and he hurried to add.

**Unless you want to.**

Stiles reply came few seconds later.

**I don't want to stop, I want to do you many many times, several positions in a row. ;)**

Derek wouldn't admit it, but Stiles dorkiness got him hot under the collar. After that, it was as if a dam broke and their texts become filthier by the day.

They spend a couple of days only texting without meeting and telling every filthy thought that ever went through their minds. No matter the moment.

Derek ended discovering that Stiles dorkiness knew no limits.

**Have you ever fingered yourself?**

**Who am I kidding, you totally did**

**With those werewolf powers you're probably super flexible.**

**Now I am thinking about you doing some yoga.**

**That ass must look otherworldly in downward dog**

**Do you even have yoga pants? If not I'm getting you a pair.**

**Damn I would pay the big bucks to see you doing some yoga.**

**That's your take on dirty talk?**

**I should have known it involved a lot of rambling.**

Derek answered him without really answering any of Stiles questions. Other times they played twenty serious questions, in which they would trade secrets and say sad things without fear of judgment.

**I'm back on therapy.** Derek texted one day tentatively.

**Really dude? That's great!**

**I'm too actually, since the nogitsune, I wasn't able to sleep for a long time there, and dad made me go**

**Sheila put me on a lot of meds first but now I'm doing better**

**Yeah, Cora talked me into it.**

**She was totally right though, it helps me a lot.**

**I used to hate it, you know me, I'm not a talking about feelings kind of person**

**But therapy really helps me to see things with clarity, to understand better, to be more open and calm**

**It's weird right? It's like just talking**

**But Sheila gave me a bunch of tools to deal with my night terrors, panic attacks, with my insecurities, my fears and shit**

**Helps like nothing else if I'm being honest**

**Second that. I feel a little bit more centered every day.**

**But hey, you know what else helps?**

**What? Booze?**

**No idiot.**

**According to my therapist the intimacy helps a lot too.**

**So, in your own way you're helping me.**

**Awwwww shucks! You know I do it for you hot bod**

**Being serious now**

**It's a pleasure and not only for the sex**

**But hey, I have the best ideas don't I?**

**Shut up Stiles.**

In the end Derek had to agree that Stiles did have some amazing ideas, because every time they talked he felt his own walls crumbling and while part of him was afraid, the other half was ready to let some of it go.

**

They spend a whole week talking through text without seeing each other, and part of Stiles was convinced that it was a way of Derek going into hiding without really doing it. They talked about everything and anything, Derek texted him  pictures of Cora and talked about how things were going with her, how glad Cora was that he supported her decision, that being a nice older brother suited Derek. 

They talked almost everyday for a couple of hours and then Derek would go offline because of one of his classes and Stiles was sure that the novelty of Derek studying was not going to be over anytime soon. Stiles also had his own things, between helping his dad with some paperwork from the Station, trying to mend his relationship with Scott, being around for the pack, and his own father he had his arms full.

That night while Stiles was in his bed, listening to Fall out Boy, trying to read a book but his brain wouldn’t cooperate. It kept playing scenes of him and Derek doing the nasty, Derek’s hands on his skin, Derek’s lips around his cock, his fingers squeezing the meat of Derek’s butt. When he couldn’t take his mind out of the gutter, so he decided to take his chances and text Derek, after all that's what fuckbuddies are for, right?

**How long will it take for booty calling you be an acceptable thing?**

**Part of me wants to say that you should never booty call me at all ever**

**But honestly**

**I studied the whole day and I think I deserve to feel good now**

**Wanna come over?**

**Be there in 20.**

Stiles read the text five times. He couldn’t believe Derek was not only cool with the booty calling thing but also very open towards of the idea of mutual orgasms. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, text his dad he was going out and thought about the merit of dropping by a drugstore to buy condoms and lube. Figuring out that asking is always better than not knowing, Stiles texted Derek again before he got in the car.

**Should I buy condoms and lube or you got it covered?**

**I got it, also I don’t think your father would appreciate his eighteen year old son buying condoms and then coming to my place.**

**Are u seriously afraid of my dad?**

**I respect your father, and he did arrest me, three times.**

**I would never have guessed that Derek Hale, the big bad wolf is afraid of my father**

**He’s literally a authority figure Stiles, how I’m supposed to feel?**

**Also stop texting while driving, you gonna crash.**

**I’m here anyway, open the door.**

By the time Stiles got into Derek’s elevator he was bouncing on his feet, barely believing this was happening, not only because of the awe at banging Derek Hale, but also because how more open their relationship had become, he hadn’t lied when he said that their relationship could improve by them fucking, but he didn’t think progress would be that quick. At Derek’s door he raised his fist to knock and was sundlee yanked inside and bumped hard on the door.

“Hey, fragile human being here!” Stiles squeaked, but his next protest died on his lips because Derek was sniffing his neck like it was the best cologne ever made. “So, you’re really a neck guy or this is a wolfy thing?”

“I don’t really know. I mean yeah scent is a powerful thing for wolves, but you do have a great neck.” Derek rasped his three day stubble on Stiles throat and he had no other coerent brain function for a couple of seconds, all his blood was flooding south and fast. “Does it really matter? Cause I thought you were here to fuck, not to talk.” Derek sounded really smug and Stiles decided that two could play this game.

“I know I don’t give your plans enough credit, but I’m totally on board with this one right now.” Lifting his right leg and hoisting it up Derek’s hip, he used the hand that was currently holding onto Derek’s hip to slid his fingers slowly up and down Derek’s back racking his nails over it and pulling out a moan from him in its wake. Stiles was only slightly surprised when he felt Derek’s hands hoisting him up and carrying him towards his bedroom, and he went laughing the whole way.

Stiles thought Derek would drop him in bed caveman style, which was fine to him if we’re being honest here, but Derek put him smoothly on top of the covers and then got up again and started taking off his clothes, slowly. “You know what I realized?”, Stiles stretched in bed and waited Derek to make an inquisitive sound. “You’ve never let me touch your dick, your whole body actually. Is it a hard limit like the kissing thing?”

“I did let you touch me, in the forest after the pixie incident.” Derek answered grimacing.

“Yeah, but you got hella weird after.” Stiles told him arching an eyebrow.

Derek huffed out. “I’m trying to set a sex mood here but you’re not helping.” he looked towards Stiles only to see that he was looking back with a ‘out with it’ kind of face. Derek sighed and sat on the bed. “I didn’t get weird-” and at Stiles snort he reconsidered, “Okay, I was pretty weird, but it wasn’t because you were touching my body, it was because I was too raw. I didn’t remember what happened, I woke as a wolf and I was comfortable and rested and not at all bothered by being curled up with you in the middle of the woods. It freaked me out okay? Yes, a whole lot, the only other person my wolf allowed that close was Cora, and she’s my blood.”

Didn’t take a real bright person to read between the lines. Derek freaked out because unlike what he told Stiles a couple of months ago, he did trust Stiles now, at least his wolf did, and that was a lot to take in. Stiles tried to swallow but his throat was too dry for that, he had no idea what to do with that information.

“Now you’re the one freaked out.” Derek told him smiling uncertain, Stiles opened his mouth to deny, but he remembered that Derek could hear his heart, and they were being truthful here.

“I’m not gonna lie man, I’m hella flattered and kind of surprised, and hell, you know that I do trust you right back, even if I’m a dick about it sometimes. I also know you don’t take trust lightly, so I’m gonna offer you something.” Derek looked at him wide eyed and Stiles smiled. “Do you want to stop this? Like, just take the fuck out of the equation and be just buddies? I think at this point we can do it.”

Derek looked at him in a weird and wondering way and for a second Stiles was sure their fuckbuddies days were over when Derek got up and dropped his pants in a fluid motion. “ Does it look like I want to stop? Cause from where I’m standing, I’m really inclined to say I’m not.”

“Did you just made two puns about being hard? Ugh, stop looking so smug! You’re lucky you’re cute.” Stiles said crawling towards the side of the bed, towards Derek’s naked and glorious body. “ Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” Stiles spoke directly over Derek’s dick and he couldn’t suppress the shudder racking through his body.

Reaching a hand, Stiles traced his abs and hip bones, sliding his fingers through the natural path carved out in Derek’s body purposely avoiding his dick, squeezing his thighs, running his fingers behind Derek’s knees and towards his calf, resting his head on his stomach, almost nosing Derek’s dick but not quite.

“Are you torturing me or something?” Derek said through gritted teeth, and Stiles  just had to look up. The sight in front of him was one of the most rewarding things he ever saw, Derek looked disheveled, eyes only pupil ringed with his beta blue, biting his lips to contain the groan Stiles nails were trying to elicit on him. “What are you waiting for?”

“Me? I’m waiting for you to ask for it, nicely.” Stiles told him with a devilish smile in his wake. He knew he was pushing Derek’s buttons and boundaries, but if he could stand to not being kissed during sex shenanigans, Derek should stand to ask for what he wanted.

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and for a second he looked like it pained him, Stiles was ready to drop his request when he opened his eyes and looked a little more in control and smug again. “I want you to suck my dick Stiles. I’ve been fantasizing this practically from the moment we met and I saw your gorgeous lips, so, could you pretty please indulge my request?”

It was as sarcastic as everything between them usually were, but to Stiles that was more than enough. He wrapped his right hand around Derek and only gave himself a second to relish in the moan he heard, and then everything in him was focused at the task at hand, leaning in he licked the tip of Derek’s dick.

Dick, Stiles thought absently minded, had the exactly taste you expect, the salt of sweat on skin, even if something on Derek precum tasted on the sweet side, maybe he had some pineapples earlier. Stiles had trained sucking on popsicles, lollipops and bananas his whole life, but nothing really prepare you to the real deal of having a human sized dick on your mouth, even worse, one as big as Derek's. 

Alternating between licking and sucking, Stiles stripped Derek of his careful and controlled silence, following the cues his body gives, taking Derek apart piece by piece. Every time he twirls his tongue in the slit of Derek’s dick he noticed his stomach rippled involuntarily, like the sensation is so good he can’t handle it, every time Stiles squeezed the base of Derek's dick, he'd make this involuntary sound like he just got punched, every time he racked his nails on Derek’s ass and thighs he  would grip Stiles’s hair a little tighter and soon with barely no warning Derek's coming all over Stiles face, his knees giving up a little and leaving Stiles with the presence of mind to drag him to the bed.

Derek's laying beside Stiles, trying to regain his breathing, loud across the mostly quiet room,  turning his head to smirks towards Stiles, he compliments. “For someone who asked for blowjob tips, you’re way too good at it.”

“What can I say, I’m a fast learner.”

“Oh that you sure are. You know what else you are? Hard and too clothed foor my taste.” In on swift movement Stiles sweatpants were down and Derek’s hand is wrapped around his dick. “Tell me what you want?”

When the answer finally comes its more a moan than anything else.”Just keep doing exactly what you doing but faster.” 

At this point Derek was basically on top of Stiles, using his left arm to cushion Stiles head, his nose buried behind his ear and moving his wrist in a slow to death pace up and down, twisting his fingers just right close to the head, and whispering nonsense in Stiles ear.

“You have way more control over your body than you let we all know huh, I didn’t thought you could last this long, or that you could comand my body like that, taking me apart like you already know all my weak spots, like it's a school assignment and you've done the reading early, but guess what, two can play this game.” Derek whispered in his ear, biting it for effect and getting the exact reaction he wanted, Stiles coming all over his fist. He waited a couple of seconds for Stiles to look back on his direction still a little dazed, to bring the palm of his hand up and lick it clean.

“Ugh, you’re gonna be the death of me. Also did you ate pineapple today? Your cum tasted kind of sweet and people say-” Seeing Derek's arched eyebrow he threw his head back on the pillow and snorted. “Nevermind, it’s better if I don’t know.” he said exasperatedly making Derek laugh so much he cried.


	6. Come on now, follow my lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was debating with myself if I was going to tell you how sixty nine affected werewolves or not. I could stand you to look a little less self satisfied though.” Derek mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm. 
> 
> “Hey, if you’re feeling self conscious, I can guarantee that you have literally nothing to feel concerned about. Everything about this was fenomenal Derek, from the half shift to the almost roar you let out when you came. Everything man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY FAAAAAAMMMMMM!
> 
> Good news and (kind of) bad news too! I'll keep the up updates once a month, till this ends, which means, this won't be another fic abandoned in the middle, I'M FINISHING IT BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE AMAZING!!! All the love, the support, the overwhelming care and the amount of people that offered to help me, it left me beyond words every time, thank you so very much for all of this, you guys are the best.  
> That said I think this ride is coming to an end soon. I sat down to write the seventh chapter and I ended up writing what I'm almost sure that will be the second to last chapter, and in my head that will be chapter nine, which means this will be a ten chapter fic, and there's only four more to come. 
> 
> Everything about this fic made me so happy and motivated that I'm thinking about writing more Sterek after this, but in this same pace, because I'm a gronw up with a very tiring job. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Sorry, this got huge, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Being apart of a werewolf pack required them to always be on top of their training. Being a human in a werewolf pack, required of Stiles to learn basically a little bit of everything. To avoid getting beat up and mauled, the pack came up with a plan to train their members, Stiles is running at preserve to acquire speed and focus with Kira, learning control and defense with Scott;  he and Lydia are learning how to deal with their magical sides with Deaton. Together Lydia and Stiles also came up with the majority of the pack’s plans, because both Scott and Derek believed that the big brains worked on strategy better together, which was obviously true, but it wasn’t their decision, Stiles and Lydia just let them believe it was their own decision, for once.

For last but not least, Stiles also spend a lot of time bothering his father to learn about police procedures, because it was one of the best ways of honing his own analytical perspective. Stiles’ plan was actually simple, every part of his training will improve a part of him, making him a better asset for the pack but also improving his chances to stay alive. Months of pack training made him feel like he was finally  getting the hang of his gangly limbs, and working out,  _ yikes,  _  is doing some good to his mental health. But at the moment what he is most interested with is what could become his favourite part of training: combat practice. 

Stiles just had to convince Derek to train him.

“What do you mean this won't work? Man you're so pessimistic! When will you realize that my plans are awesome and carefully thought out?”

Derek looked at Stiles and snorted derisively. “ It's not because I agree with one of your plans that I'll always think you have the best ideas. You're human, I've never had to train a human, I won't know what to do.” 

“That's where communication enters man. We talk about stuff, I'll tell you my boundaries and you'll tell me yours. We can set up nice and good like a BDSM contract, with some hard and soft limits and just follow it.”

Derek looked him back sideways. “Are you sure you'll be able to respect me as your teacher?”

“Sure man, I've seen YAOI enough to know that respecting your Sensei is a must. I can even pink swear if you want that.” Stiles looked at Derek with his best impression of Catholic Boy, and went for the kill: “Also it will make our trust even more solid, you'll know I know how to handle myself in difficult situations, because you taught me how.” 

The second Stiles called saying he wanted to talk about another mutually beneficial agreement, Derek knew he was screwed. He knew few people who could make great arguments on behalf of something when they wanted to, like Stiles was able to..

“If I do accept the arrangement, you'll follow my orders. You'll train when I tell you, how I tell you, as many times I find it necessary?” Before Stiles could say more than yes, Derek told his final condition. “For least but maybe the most important We won't mix sex with training.”

“What? Why?” Stiles squealed like an infant. “That is not fair! Worse that isn’t even logic! How can I be around you glistening with sweat and being badass everyday and not pop a boner?”

“I don’t know, but you’ll have to get your hormones under control.” Derek told him, with his most stoic face. 

“No Derek! That is dumb and also probably impossible!” Stiles get up, as if being in a sitting position wasn’t the best way to have that conversation. “Look, let me explain my point. I know you think I’m a brainless horny teenager, and you are right about the horny part, but mixing sex in training is the best idea ever. We can make it a reward system! Every time I get a movement, a fighting technique, a whole day strictly following your orders I get a prize. Be it a new sex position, a new sex act, a couple of orgasms. Just think about how motivated I’ll be? I’ll probably be the best student you ever had.”

The whole time Stiles made his point he exhaled a mix of sweat, horniness and contentment, because deep down he knew his plan was good and that Derek was a sucker for his logic. By the end of his sentence he was already smiling.

Derek pondered about the idea. Stiles would really benefit from learning a couple of moves, he did have a sandbag lost in his loft, and he could taught Stiles some of the defensive and offensive moves Brae taught him when he was human. And the sex part, Derek couldn’t agree more that Stiles would become the best student ever if sex was in the equation.  _ This could actually work. _

“If, we do this, and I’m putting a big if here, what I’m getting from this?” Derek asked trying to keep a straight face.

Stiles looked at him up and down and walked where Derek was sitting splayed in the middle of couch, swinging his legs on each side of Derek, he sat down directly above Derek’s crotch, and smirked crookedly at him.

“Don’t you know, lover boy? You get the chance to ride in my disco stick, or having me ride yours.”

“You had to go there didn’t you?” Derek asked laughing at the stupidity in Stiles words. 

“You know I had to.” Stiles told him breaking down in guffaws and hiding his face on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek caught himself thinking again that he shouldn’t find Stiles manic laugher sexy, he definitely had a screw loose on his head. “You came sit here just for the shits and giggles?” he asked in what he heard many times was his sex tone.

“Well, you know me, I’m always up for some sex shenanigans.” Stiles told him while slowly rolling up his hips and ass on Derek’s lap. “Why, you offering?”

“May as well enjoy the moment, right?” Sliding his hands up Stiles tights, Derek grabbed his ass and pushed down on his dick, grinding them together and creating a slow friction that certainly was made to torture Stiles.

Enjoying the moment, Stiles ran his fingernails up and down on Derek’s biceps while slowly trailing wet kisses from his shoulder to the juncture of his neck and ears, biting lightly his jawline. “Not to be an opportunistic bitch, but I gotta ask again, why the fuck I can’t kiss you? Do you know how good of a kisser I can be? It’s just too much wasted potential man.” And to prove his point Stiles started kissing and lightly biting his way from one side of Derek’s jawline to the other.

For a second, Derek couldn’t figure why he put up that stupid rule himself, Stiles working his barely there stubble on his neck, steadily biting his jaw, whispering nonsense in hears and gradually driving him insane.

“Rules are there to be followed remember? I say something and you obey, this parti- ah” he cut off on a moan after Stiles combined sliding his ass up and down the length of Derek’s dick with a ferocious bite at the cords of his neck. Stiles was surely going to be his death.

“Rules are meant to be broken, and this is a very stupid rule that is preventing us from having the best sex we can. Come on big guy, give in, we both want it, I can feel it.” Stiles whispered in Derek’s left ear, while his right hand, slowly went to town inside of Derek’s sweats.

For a couple of seconds Derek was lost in the loop of sensations, the slick slide of Stiles hands on his dick, the friction his calluses created that made Derek's skin itch, the way he kept on rolling his hips like this was a party and he came ready to twerk, the skin on skin contact and every little kiss and breath Stiles placed on his jawline, they were all meant to hinder him defenseless. Before he knew Derek was surging forward, left hand moving to the small of Stiles back to bring him impossible closer, right hand trailing up his back, sliding through it to take hold of that long neck. 

Electric blue eyes met amber ones, and Derek whispered something softly, almost too low for Stiles to hear. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” Before Stiles could process what to do with that plea, Derek was kissing him with a inch is his life.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. Not by a mile.

Where they lacked intimacy and practice, they overflowed with desire and need, to much time wanting without receiving, too many fantasies and so little real experience.They hit each other's heads trying to find the best position, clacked teeth together and bit to hard, but not even Stiles split lip stopped them. In what felt like hours, but probably were just a couple of minutes they separated.

Still panting, Stiles hid his smile on the corner of Derek's cheek. “I can feel you smiling, you cheater.” Derek told him with no heat at all in his voice. “What is it?”

Stiles pressed his smile a little harder on Derek's jaw, getting a little distance to speak and look him in the eye, Stiles put his most serious face and confessed:  “Damn man, it was absolutely awful!” For a couple of seconds everything was still and mute, until Derek broke down laughing hysterically and Stiles was soon to follow.

Derek was the first to calm down. Seeing Stiles laughing so freely and comfortable while literally sitting on his lap gave him ideas he wasn't allowed to have, feelings that he had no permission to feel, wishes he knew that never would become true.  _ Fuck. This is going to bite me in my fucking ass. _

Stiles upon noticing Derek looking at him with so much intent, decided it was time to get back to the action. More confident now, he glided his right hand on Derek's abdomen, making his way downtown towards his dick.

“You know something I always wanted to try?”

Derek looked him skeptically before answering. “Is it a Kama Sutra position? You do remember I’m older than you and I haven’t get my  _ Yoga on _ in a long time, right?”

“Dude, don’t remember me that I have yet to see that fine ass of yours in Yoga pants.” Stiles turned his hand a little bit to the left following the natural curve of Derek’s dick and rubbing his thumb over the head, only feeling satisfaction after Derek’s breath speeded up a little. “I do think we should get bendy and do some Kama Sutra moves, I even have a version downloaded in my notebook, but I was actually thinking about sixty nine.”

Something low in Derek’s stomach froze. Sixty nine is the best worse position for sex, even worse if you’re a werewolf. Too many smells, too many points of contact, too many sensations and flavours, the literal definition of too much, and obviously exactly what Stiles wanted to do. Derek had a little conundrum in his hands. If he admitted it, Stiles would be even more interest in doing it, if he refused he would be denying himself what would probably a great orgasm.

While he was deep in though Stiles just stopped everything altogether and started staring him in a very concerned way. “Hey Derek, if you don’t wanna do it, it’s completely fine, we can set it as one of your hard limits, I’ll never bring it up again man, seriously, it’s…”

_ He’s too fucking much.  _ It was the last thought in Derek’s head before he surged up and kissed Stiles again, and that time it did work. Not only the kiss was one hundred times better, but turns out that kissing Stiles did work on kissing him. Grabbing his tights, Derek hoisted him up and walked them towards his bedroom, and dropping him unceremoniously on the bed.

For once Stiles was speechless, everybody and their mom knew he had a huge kink for people who took control and put him at their mercy in bed. Derek hoisting up like he weighed nothing, walking them to his room and just dropping him in bed, right before starting to fully strip was fastly taking the first place in his best sexual fantasies ever.

“Are you going to keep gaping like a fish or are you gonna hurry up and get naked?” Derek asked Stiles in what Stiles had started calling his turned on the max voice, and he had no choice but to comply.

Different from Derek, Stiles wasn’t blessed with the ability of undressing in a sexy way, and while stipping his sweats and shirt he got stuck and Derek had to chuckle at how stupid that boy looked, he did lend Stiles a hand, but only after letting him struggle a little bit and laughing about it.

Having the shirt ripped from his face was both a relief and a torture altogether. Before him, Derek was kneeling in the bed, completely naked, and it was better than Stiles wildest dreams. He wasn’t just a GQ kind of male model body, he had a breathtaking smile on his face.

“How the fuck are your everything for real?”  Stiles babbled  utterly flabbergasted at how much perfection could be contained in a human being. 

“I got the six pack to compensate the emotional baggage.” Derek told him while crawling where Stiles was sitting. “You know how it is, you gotta get some perks to go with the flaws and all that jazz.” 

Stiles smiled at him a little bittersweet. He got it, Derek had it rough his whole life, and it was good enough that he was in a point of his life he could joke about in such a light way, he wasn’t going to be the one to make it weird.

“Good thing I’m smart man, cause I’m pretty sure I couldn’t top that even if I wanted.” Gliding his hands everywhere he could reach Stiles mapped Derek’s body with his fingers and lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses and hot fingertips.

Before getting overwhelmed by the amount of naked skin contact they had going on, Derek laid them both down together and rubbed himself on Stiles like a cat, and guided Stiles’s hand to firmly hold his ass, while whispering wickedly on his ear: “Are you sure you can’t top that?”

Stiles thought he couldn’t get harder than he was, but he was so wrong. For a hot second he was terrified that he was going to come and ruin all the fun for them, but Derek the  _ motherfucker _ hold his balls tight like he knew exactly how Stiles body worked.  _ He probably heard the blood flowing up fast or something _ . Stiles thought to himself.

Getting his breath under control he whispered  “Damn you're playing dirty, but you know what, two can play this game!” And before Derek could react, Stiles had turned them around and flipped to the other side, laying them both in parallel on their sides, winking at Derek before literally swallowing half of Derek’s dick down. Running his fingernails and down Derek’s thighs Stiles tried to control his breath and not gag while trying go even further down, because everyone knew he was an overachiever. 

Above him Derek was also trying to control his breathing, but for completely different reasons, his claws and fangs kept popping and he was destroying his new sheets. In front of him Stiles dick stand, pink and dripping, almost mocking him for his inability of getting himself under control. Took him a few seconds to do it, and when he finally got close to draw Stiles’ cock to his lips he was halfway past gone and knew he had to put all his might into it, or else he was the only one coming early. So he did exactly what Stiles accused him, he played dirty.

Licking the space between Stiles balls and ass, he scraped his pointed teeth there, and a second later Stiles was taking Derek’s dick out of his mouth to breath and moan.

“Fuck, do it again.” And as soon as he closed his mouth he reciprocated on Derek’s perineum and to Derek’s absolute horror, his own technique was what defeated him, and a couple of minutes later he was opening his eyes after almost passing out after coming.

The first thing he saw was Stiles crooked and stupid smile.”So, that’s why you took so much time thinking when I asked for a sixty nine, pleasure looping is a real thing for you, huh?” he asked in a know it all kind of voice, he usually used when he was completely right, which he was.

“I was debating with myself if I was going to tell you how sixty nine affected werewolves or not. I could stand  you to look a little less self satisfied though.” Derek mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Hey, if you’re feeling self conscious, I can guarantee that you have literally nothing to feel concerned about. Everything about this was fenomenal Derek, from the half shift to the almost roar you let out when you came. Everything man.”

Turning back to look into Stiles eyes, Derek only saw sincerity and awe and simmering behind it a low burning desire. Only then he remembered that Stiles didn’t come. Using one of his hands to grip Stiles neck, Derek brough his body forward and pushed them together, intently brushing Stiles cock on his stomach and smearing precome on his body.

“Why Stiles, you’re being awfully gentlemanly today.” Derek said with some sarcasm on his voice, only to be answered clearly and truly by Stiles.

“The present company deserves it.” 

Resorting to kissing as a shut up tatic Derek mauled Stiles lips, whiling giving him an elaborated and not so long handjob. After Stiles himself caught his breath, he counted his victory.

“I told you I have the best ideas ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darkness my old friend...
> 
> Okay, I know I'm so far removed from this fandom that I've already appeared in an episode of Without a Trace, but this fic has been eating me alive for the past two years, and I've written 20k of it already, it is my biggest, and probably greatest work, so I need to share it. I can't guarantee that I'll post every week, or every month, half of me thinks I'll give up for lack of feedback, and I need some validation to keep going (I'm a insecure bitch), but I gotta do this for myself. I love writing, and I love this fandom, and I don't wanna lose my ties to it.
> 
> That said, if someone is available and interested I'll need a beta, because english is not my mother tongue. If you can't and likes my writing anyway, or never read anything I published and liked this one, please consider leaving kudos and coments, it will most certanly make my day.


End file.
